


Bloody, Smelly Work

by luvscharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make a new discovery. Some get a closer look than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody, Smelly Work

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, but nasty demon like things  
> Notes: Originally written for the prompt of "blood and guts" at spn_drabble on Live Journal

"What do you think that _is_?" Sam grimaced.

Dean took a step closer to the bloody _demon(?)_ that now appeared to have its insides on the outside, then put his arm across his nose. "I've never seen or _smelled_ anything like that."

Sam followed close and bumped him. Dean slipped in the blood and went down on his back with a disgusting splat. The smelly demon blood and guts coated his favourite jacket. "Sammy, when I get up I'm gonna..." Dean tried to move and groaned loudly.

Sam looked in the Impala's direction.

"Don't even think about it, little brother."


End file.
